1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for creating and cutting an image, and particularly, to a system having a cutting head and an inkjet head mechanism in which both heads are separately controllable and/or detachable from each other in response to image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing systems, such as inkjet printers and the like, have demonstrated high resolution printing capabilities. High-resolution printers require an extended time-period for processing and printing an image as compared to low-resolution printers. Systems proposed include printing and cutting capabilities. However, these proposed systems have drawbacks, such as increased complexity, component count, and time required for image processing, printing, and cutting.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for printing and cutting images on items to be processed that provide advantages and improvements over the conventional printing and cutting approaches.